


Finally Yours

by imnotheretodie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunk better than sober, F1 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Plot, Romance, Vettel deserves better, changing relationship, flowery language, heh, i was also drunk writing this, just feelings, physical confession of love, some love for Lewis after 92 as well, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotheretodie/pseuds/imnotheretodie
Summary: End of a season there is only one winner. But a drunken party brings more than just racing titles. Lewis is ready to know if he can have it all tonight.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Finally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> If only I had someone looking at me the same way these two look at eachother. 
> 
> (Lewis just posted a selfie on IG with his curls that makes me wanna go to war for him, and anyone that says this man in over 25 is blind. Don't @me.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Lewis never forgot that night. The lights, the drinks, the girls, the press. Winning a championship against his rivals was the height of the sport. There was no more talk that he was past winner.

Yet his mind wasn’t on any of that, actually his mind was on a completely different German, one that was in the VIP of the club sitting like he is with his mates catching up after uni. In fact his hands were also not interested in holding drinks, they wanted to be tugging on the blonde hair all night. 

There was no admitting this in public, but Vettel was the man he wanted to beat, and some times it took losing to win. In this case it was losing his sanity and pride to catch his dear rivals attention. He was prepared to confess tonight even if he got a fist to the face. 

Pushing past the crowd he went back to his seat handing a beer to Seb, his face not letting go of the smile he had all day. For others it was exhausting to pretend to care about every little thing they bored him with, the drama was old and repetitive, the flirting was too forced and practiced. 

That was all so funny when you see that they’ve been talking about trees for the past hour, in the middle of a his party. Seb wanted winter ones that kept their leaves though all the season, he said it kept the garden not to look bare in the winter and had a nice shade for the summer. Lewis on the other hands wanted both, part of the beauty of summer trees was the changing colours during the seasons, and in winter the snow could be visible. 

It almost sounded fairy-tale-like, the way the conversation kept going, at one point the house they were both describing looked the same. The night passed by quick, the people came and went, the happiness was now replaced by drunkenness. 

Seb went to the bar to hail a car, already knowing they’re gonna share Lewis went to wash his face in the bathroom. The conversation halted when they walked out in the chilly night air. After all they were ‘rivals’ only in the public eye, bitter at one another. The truth was they knew each other better than anyone else. 

And he wasn’t stupid there was a carefulness in both of them, they are drivers after all and secrets cost millions. The last thing he needs is to pay his boss money for a slip up. His head was moving too fast. He was drunker than he thought, the lights were half blurry and Seb, he still smelt like his perfume. Or was that just his smile. He was so sweet, and yet the eyes told Lewis a different story. He wanted to know that dark story. 

The car was driving softly back to the hotel. They talked about useless things like the weather or holiday plans. It wasn’t weird, he just wanted to know how much paint in took for Seb to repaint his house. It was funny, but not boring. The staff that greeted them was as polite as ever wishing them as good night as they entered the elevator. 

Seb was talking about watches now. Honestly he could’ve been talking about the stupidest thing in the world and Lewis would still swoon and listen with the dedication he never seemed to find in school. 

Lewis wasn’t nervous, little scared and just a little hopeful. Their flights were in two days. One to USA and one to Germany. There was no time, and if things went south at least he won’t see him for a while. 

“Do you wanna come in, I can show you mine right now?” 

There it was, the seemingly innocent question, enough to make him see. They stared at each other when he said that. He was really drunk, but Vettel was looking at him like he knew. He was so drunk but he felt like there was an understanding between them. He was so drunk but Seb’s lips seemed to call for his own.

Ding. The door opened and the German smiled.

“Are you sure its not too late? I don’t wanna keep you up.” One smile and Lewis felt lighter that ever before. His view went to the sealing as he tried to let out a laugh. 

They started walking towards his room, he took his key out to unlock it. Opening it Lewis let his friend in first, his manners weren’t affected by alcohol. 

The door shut closed behind him and Lewis’ heart went to his throat. He sneaked a glance behind him but it was too late. A hand was pushing at his shoulder to turn him around, another was on his waist pressing him to the door. The eyes he looked into all night were now closer than ever, looking at him with passion he only saw though the helmet. Second later they were closed, as their bodies clashed together. 

The kiss reminded him of almost winning, when you know victory is yours if you just keep pushing. Those last moments before you know for certain. They crashed into both the table and the door before they made it to the bed. 

Their clothes were gone in minutes, now only warm skin touching and hands leaving questionable marks. His neck had taken most of the Vettel’s frustration of the long season, now covered in love bites. Or maybe it was Lewis’s sensitivity that made him groan each time he received a kiss. 

The sweet nothings in his ear made him almost lose his mind, if it were not for the two strong arms caressing his body. Long after their bodies calmed down next to each other, after the hot water washed away the sins of the night, they closed their eyes to rest. 

There was a line that was crossed tonight, and while they can’t go back there is another that is in front of them. One that offers life of happiness and love. Lewis told him and he will tell him again tomorrow. He received the conformation in a form of a kiss. No more hiding from each other. 

He would be happy to lose to him, tonight and any other night, if it meant he kept them together like this. 

The sun was shyly peeking though the windows, as both men woke up in the same bed, with smiles on their faces and a shared good morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Rivals, more like 19th century Forbidden Lovers. 
> 
> Just kidding. 
> 
> The respect they show each other for their whole careers in so refreshing. It just melts my heart.
> 
> *this is a work of fiction and is in no way connected to the people/events mentioned in it*


End file.
